Flower in Ruins
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Emmalyn doesn't know why the boy named Thomas hates her. He just does. Thomas doesn't know why he can't get the greenie girl out of his head. He just does. On the cusp of a new war, and caught up in a web of lies that has no end, the two find that ghosts of the past are never really gone. They haunt you forever. Thomas/OC fanfic Mature content Slow burn eventual romance
1. Chapter 1

Flower in Ruins Chapter 1

Preface

The boy waited with bated breath as he stared at the old monitor.

It was cracked around the edges and grime covered the screen.

One, two, three seconds he waited before shining his flashlight around the office in exasperation.

The room had aged by centuries since the last time he was here.

It reeked of moss and mold that had grown over the once beautiful building.

Giving a defeated sigh, he turned and began walking out the door.

Crackle.

Crackle.

Pop.

Whir…

"Welcome to Wicked's record data base.

Please enter the password."

The boy stood frozen for a few seconds before he raced over to the computer and typed in the password that he knew by heart.

Maneuvering his way through the online data base he clicked on a folder and then sat back as the screen became choppy before becoming clear.

"File 304 Codename Forever. The lost files. Please standby."

The boy held his breath before letting out a sigh of relief when the video recording began to play.

"Now entering Project Flower in the Ruins."

End of Preface

It was a sunny day in Paradise as Thomas and the other Gladers waited for the box to come up with the daily supplies.

It had been a month since they had escaped from the disease ridden world and had put an end to the trials.

As soon as the Glader's arrived in Paradise they noticed that it was set up almost exactly like the Glade except bigger.

There was a larger building that they ended up calling the Homestead, a shower facility, a kitchen and outdoor eating area, a Med jack building, a Slammer and the Box that sat in the middle of the field.

Except there were some major differences to the Glade that they had left behind.

There was no farm and no place to hold the supplies except the Homestead which made the place overcrowded and uncomfortable.

All of the buildings were practically in shambles and many of the Builders that had fixed things in the maze were dead after the final battle.

Only Gally and a few inexperienced male Immunes were left to take on the project to bring the entire place up to livable standards.

The area was heavily wooded and contained a mixture of good and bad weather.

Today it was sunny for the morning but Thomas reckoned that it'd rain sometime in the afternoon.

It was just after lunch when the supplies alarm went off.

So that's how Thomas, Minho, Gally and Newt found themselves waiting impatiently for the Box to complete its long, painstakingly slow journey.

The Gladers stood in silence as they listened to the creaking and metal squealing of the Box.

Newt tapped his foot anxiously against the metal edge of the Box before turning to Thomas who was standing alone on the edge of the group with his arms crossed tightly over his toned chest.

"Box is almost here, Tommy. What do you think they'll send us this time?"

The blonde quipped as he tried to give a smile to his best friend of three years.

Thomas merely shrugged and quickly glanced at the Box before positioning himself so it wasn't in his sight line.

"Probably the same things they've been sending us. Food. Water. Crappy tools. It's always the fucking same."

He murmured as Newt's smile faltered for a nanosecond.

Newt sighed and turned back to the Box feeling utterly defeated.

Thomas's entire personality had changed ever since Teresa had died in the final battle with Wicked.

His grief had made him cold and uncaring towards life in general.

Newt and the other Gladers wondered daily if he'd ever be able to move on from the grief and sadness that were buried deep within his soul.

Bang!

Newt jumped and practically fell over as the Box came to a stop.

Gally and Minho snickered while Thomas merely looked on with a small hint of concern.

When he established that Newt was unharmed he stalked up to the edge of the Box and took his place with the others to open the metal crate.

The boys heaved the heavy metal gates open before moving closer to unload the supplies.

But no supplies had come today.

There were gasps all around as they peered down into the crate and saw that a small girl with long blonde hair and delicate features lay at the very bottom.

The girl looked to be unconscious as they assessed her immediate condition.

Newt was just about to jump down into the Box but froze when they all heard loud footsteps disappearing off into the distance.

Gally ran a hand through his curly blonde hair and kicked the dirt angrily as they watched Thomas's retreating figure veer off and disappear into the woods.

"Fuck…it's begun again…"

Newt and Minho exchanged an uneasy look.

"Bloody hell. Here we go again…"

Newt muttered in disbelief before jumping into the Box to attend to yet another mysterious twist in the Glader's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Flower in Ruins Chapter 2

The first thing Emmalyn saw when she woke up was a pair of honey brown eyes looking down at her.

Letting out a scream of fear she flew up into as sitting position as the boy who the brown eyes belonged to jumped back in surprise.

"Woah! Woah!

You're alright!

Bloody hell, what is it with girls and screaming?!"

The boy exclaimed making her screams taper off into small breathy whimpers.

She quickly pulled back the covers of the bed that she was laying on and checked to make sure that she wasn't injured before putting her blonde head in her hands as she tried to figure out how the hell she got there.

Newt watched as the girl stilled and became silent before bursting into tears.

Shaking his head, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for her crying to subside.

"Where am I?

Who am I?

What the fuck did you do to me?"

The girl stuttered out making Newt roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. You can't remember a bloody thing.

Typical greenie behavior.

It really is starting all over again…"

He muttered making the girl's face turn into a confused expression.

"Who the fuck are you and why am I here?"

Emmalyn questioned making Newt's face turn into a scowl.

After a few moments of listening to her rather heartbreaking whimpers, Newt sighed and admitted defeat as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Newt. Short for Isaac Newton.

You're currently in the Glade.

Or rather Glade the second if you will.

You came up in the Box just like the greenies did back in the old Glade.

So I guess we'll just say you're a new greenie.

Don't ask any questions because I'm sure as hell not answering them."

He said giving her the sternest look he could muster due to the current circumstances.

What he didn't expect was that she would start crying again.

But louder.

Raking a hand through his golden locks, he groaned before taking a few deep breathes as he tried to calm himself from going ape shit on the new girl.

Finally, he raised his head and gave her a small, hesitant smile.

"Look I'm sorry for all of this.

It's just that it's been a bloody long time since we had this happen.

And last time a girl showed up in the Glade things went a little crazy.

Please forgive me if I've scared you or made you upset in anyway.

I promise I'll try and be more helpful as you settle in here."

He said gently as he noticed the girl's entire body relax in relief.

Reaching out cautiously, he gently took her small hand in his larger ones and stroked the back of her knuckles soothingly.

"Now what's your name, darling? I know they let you remember that much."

Emmalyn studied the boy for a few seconds and then relaxed when she noticed that there was no sign of foul play or immediate danger.

Carefully she raised her shaking hand and brushed a piece of long blonde hair out of her eyes and secured it behind her ear before answering.

"Emmalyn. My name's Emmalyn. I don't know anything else but that."

She said as her face turned into a sad expression.

Newt felt a pang of sadness for the girl as he watched her shake with fear.

Giving a little squeeze to the hand that still rested in his palm, he gave her a more confident and reassuring smile.

"Well, Emmalyn I think we can help you figure that out later.

For now why don't we go introduce you to my other friends?

I have a feeling that you'll be able to call this place home soon.

After all, you're safe now.

Nothing is going to hurt you again."

The young girl nodded as Newt helped her to her feet before taking her hand and leading her out into the sunlight where she gasped at how beautiful it was.

She had never seen a place so open and the first thing that ran through her mind was just a word that translated into a feeling.

Freedom.

She was free from whatever she couldn't remember.

For the first time since she arrived, a grand smile graced her delicate features as her eyes took on a new shimmer while she took in her new surroundings.

Newt smiled happily as he watched her expression and body posture change from fearful to dare he say it, but happy.

As they walked through the little village of sorts, Emmalyn noticed that people young and old stopped to stare at her and then break out into whispers.

She glanced up at Newt but saw that he paid them no mind except for a few glares every now and then.

Suddenly they came upon a building that had picnic tables scattered out in front of it and delicious smells wafting through the open windows.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger as she blushed a bright shade of pink making Newt chuckle.

"Come on, love.

Let's go find some food for you.

I'm sure you're starving after your journey."

Once inside, Newt led her over to a little windowsill cut out in the wall where a hairy yet friendly looking boy gave her a friendly smile before handing her a plate that looked like it contained a cross between meatloaf and dirt.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty!

It's about time you woke up.

Everyone's been chatting about your arrival.

My name's Frypan.

I'm the cook.

If you ever need anything just let me know."

He said finishing with a wink making her giggle and Newt roll his eyes dramatically before the second in command tugged on her hand.

"Ah, there they are. Everyone's already here."

He stated as he led her over to a table where Minho, Gally and Thomas were all seated deep in conversation.

As soon as they got to the table, they all froze as they looked up at her with blank expressions.

Newt ignored their indifference as he gently patted the seat next to him which she took in a hurry.

Glancing up at the other Gladers', he began to eat while carrying on daily conversation.

"What? You all look like you bloody saw a ghost."

He said playfully making them all tense as Thomas glared daggers at the young girl who sat across from him.

Newt's smile faltered when he noticed that Thomas was shaking with anger.

"Tommy, it's alright. This is Emmalyn. She's just the new greenie."

He said as he tried to placate his best friend.

Gally and Minho glanced over at Thomas before sharing a look.

Minho held Gally's gaze for a long moment before sighing and turning to face their newest arrival.

"Alright girly, if this is the way we're going with this then I guess we better introduce ourselves.

My name is Minho.

I'm the leader of this whole craptastic camp.

This big guy right here is Gally.

He's a builder.

That's self-explanatory.

And this shank that looks like he's going to throw you off a cliff is Thomas.

Just leave him alone and you'll be good.

Welcome to the Glade…Err number two."

Emmalyn glanced over at Newt who gave a nod and gestured for her to answer.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out before giving a small smile to her two new friends.

"My name's Emmalyn.

I'm new here apparently.

Although that should be self-explanatory."

She said as her smile grew into a playful smirk.

Gally quirked an eyebrow and exchanged another look with Minho before they both burst out laughing.

"Well fuck…We've got another sass master in the making…Stick with me girly and I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Minho said between laughs.

Gally snorted with laughter making Newt chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Yeah.

Stick with him and you'll die from boredom.

Gally's my name.

Being whoever you need me to be is my game.

Welcome aboard little Sailor.

You can just call me Captain."

The Builder stated proudly as he sent her a saucy wink.

Emmalyn blushed hard as she fiddled with the food in front of her.

They all seemed rather friendly which was a big relief but she still wondered why the boy named Thomas looked like he wanted to murder her.

Shaking her head to clear away such depressing thoughts, she turned towards the other three boys as they continued to banter back and forth with the new girl who was quickly becoming a new favorite with every boy in the Glade.


	3. Chapter 3

Flower in Ruins Chapter 3

Later that night, Newt led Emmalyn to his room in the Homestead where he told her she could sleep for the night until they found her another place to stay.

She asked if he would be joining her, but he only shook his head and gave her a smile saying that he had some business to take care of and that he'd see her in the morning.

So that was how she found herself laying underneath the wool blanket that covered Newt's bed as she tried her hardest to shut her eyes and fall asleep.

The long candle that Newt had lit burned brightly in the darkness of the room and cast a faint golden glow over everything.

The wind was whipping through the land that night as rain pounded hard against the window.

With every burst of lightening that cracked across the sky, she found herself burying herself deeper under the covers trying desperately to forget the storm outside.

Just as she thought she was going to drift off to sleep she bolted upright as she heard the door to her room open and Thomas appear in the shadowed doorway.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stepped closer to her, his face half hidden by shadows.

The only thing that she could see was the way the dim light made his chocolate brown eyes light up through the darkness.

As he stepped closer, she could see that his lips were in a firm line and his brows were furrowed in confusion.

"Thomas?"

She said hesitantly noticing that there was a slight shake to her voice.

"Why are you here?"

He said as his deep voice barely contained the anger that wanted to rise to the surface.

Emmalyn found herself moving farther away from him as he inched closer.

Giving a slight shake of her head her blue eyes met his for the first time.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything…"

She said as Thomas studied her with a blank expression.

He knew in his heart that this girl was not Teresa. And this was not the same situation that they had in the Glade.

This girl was different.

She was smaller and her pale features made his breath catch in throat.

But only for a moment.

The truth that her eyes held made no difference to him as his anger began to build.

"I know they sent you here for a reason. Why the fuck are you here?"

He said as his voice raised a few octaves making her cringe.

"I said I don't know. Now leave me alone. Or I'm going to tell Newt."

She said as she tried to keep her voice even as she felt tears prick her eyes.

Thomas stood there in silence as he watched her eyes begin to glisten in the candlelight.

"I will never leave you alone.

And Newt won't always be here to protect you.

I know you're here to ruin everything.

And I'm going to find a way to stop it."

He said as his voice dropped down to a whisper.

Emmalyn stared at him blankly as she tried to figure out what exactly he was thinking she did.

"I didn't…I haven't done anything…I'm just a nobody. Why won't you leave me alone?"

She pleaded as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Thomas felt a pang of pity for the young girl and thought for a second that maybe he was blowing things out of proportion.

But that feeling quickly ebbed away as his face set into a hard glare.

"She came here for a reason.

And she died for it.

Now they send a fucking whiny teenage girl to take her place.

Let me be clear.

You will NEVER be her.

You're just a worthless piece of shit that just happened to show up.

If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth and go back to where you came from.

If not, I can't guarantee that you'll live to see the next few days."

He said as his stony gaze fixed on her face.

Emmalyn was speechless.

Who was this girl that he was talking about?

And why did she die because she came here?

Just as she was about to ask, Thomas stalked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that it almost came off its hinges.

Left alone with the angry words and veiled threats that the brown eyed boy made, she slumped onto the bed crying pathetically into Newt's pillow.

Why was she here?

What did she ever do to deserve this?

Thomas was right though.

She was worthless.

She would never be good enough for these boys.

As she drifted off to sleep, the same thought ran through her mind like a broken record.

I'm worthless. Thomas is right to want me dead.

I will never be good enough.

Newt raced down the hall as he heard Thomas leave and he hoped to whatever higher power there was that the young girl that he had taken such a liking to was still alive and well.

As soon as he reached his room, he swung open the door only to find Emmalyn fast asleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he quietly made his way over and kicked off his boots before he blew out the candle and slipped into bed next to her.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his new greenie, he vowed that he and the others would protect her from the wrath of a man scorned.

Thomas was out of line and everyone knew it.

Yet no one could think of how to approach the situation.

Teresa had died only a month ago and Thomas seemed to be dealing with his grief through anger.

Newt's grip tightened on the small girl as he silently promised her that he'd confront Thomas tomorrow about his behavior and let him know that if he would not leave her alone then something would have to be done.

Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead he drifted off to sleep as he dreamed of the girl with the long blonde hair and her smile that warmed his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Flower in Ruins Chapter 4

The first thing that Emmalyn felt when she woke up was hot.

Really hot.

And she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly she realized that that was because she wasn't alone in bed.

Carefully turning around she came face to face with a sleeping Newt who had her tightly wrapped in his arms.

His toned chest was against her back and his arms were wound tightly around her middle.

She blushed when she noticed that one of his hands had slipped up and under her shirt and was now resting on her bare stomach.

Debating on whether or not she should wake him, she was jolted out of her thoughts when the door swung open and Gally and Minho appeared at the foot of the bed.

Minho merely quirked an eyebrow at her before his lips upturned into a knowing smirk.

Gally looked a little put off by the fact that Newt had his hand up her shirt and that he was practically suffocating her.

They both looked at each other before Minho carefully made his way over to the side of the bed where Newt lay and then without warning shouted in his ear.

"NEWTIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He said in a sing song voice making Gally cracked an awkward smile.

Newt pushed her away from him and jumped out of bed before stumbling and falling flat on his face making all three of them burst out in loud laughter.

"Ow…"

He murmured as he attempted to get himself off the floor but found he couldn't move.

Everyone turned when they heard tinkling laughter coming from the young girl who sat before them.

Newt shakily got off the floor and made his way over to her as he sat down on the bed and looked her over with a concerned gaze.

"Are you alright love?

I heard what happened last night and I came to check on you and found that you had cried yourself to sleep.

I figured I'd stay and keep you company so you wouldn't have to wake up alone."

He said gently as he brushed back a piece of her long blonde hair.

Emmalyn blushed when he mentioned what had happened the night before in front of the other boys as she quickly dropped her eyes to the floor.

Minho and Gally exchanged a look before Gally spoke up in a low voice.

"What happened last night little one? Did something happen?"

He asked gently as he gazed down at her with a soft expression.

Giving a small shake of her head she made to stand up but was caught around the waist by Newt's strong arms as he pulled her close while Gally and Minho kneeled in front of her.

"It's alright, love.

You need to tell them what happened.

They need to know so we can figure out how to fix it."

He cooed in her ear making her blush deepen before she cautiously raised her head and met the eyes of the two concerned older boys.

Taking a deep breath she nervously let it out as she spoke.

"Thomas came into my room last night.

He asked why I'm here and mentioned some girl who had died.

He told me that if I didn't come back to where I came from that I wouldn't live to see the next few days."

She said as her voice broke at the end making all of their hearts hurt for the young girl.

Gally growled and jumped to his feet as he sent a hard glare to the door leading to the outside.

"That fucking shank just doesn't know when to let it go.

Resa died a month ago and he won't let her rest in peace.

Now he's targeting you because it gives him flashbacks of when Resa arrived.

This is unacceptable!

He will not get away with threatening your life and safety.

You have a right to be here just like any of us do.

You're too young to be dealing with things like this right now.

Don't worry Em.

We'll take care of him.

A few days in the Slammer would do him just fine."

He said before he flung open the door and stormed out of the room leaving her alone with Minho and Newt.

Newt gave her a little squeeze as he gently played with her long blonde curls.

"Don't worry, Emmy.

You're safe with us.

We would never let anything happen to you.

I promise it'll all work out.

For now how about I run over to the kitchen and fetch us some breakfast?

I know you must be starving by now."

Minho nodded and gave her a reassuring smile before he stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's right, Em.

You'll be just fine.

No one will hurt you on our watch.

Thomas is going to be thrown in the Slammer if he even looks at you the wrong way.

Leave it to me, greenbean.

I'll take care of you."

He said with a cocky smirk making Newt roll his eyes while she giggled lightly against his toned chest.

"Alright well it's settled then. How about you go take a shower and change into some fresh clothes and I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes?"

Newt said before he calmly stood and took her hands raising her up onto her feet.

Emmalynn nodded shyly before giving them both a little smile.

The boys exchanged a look before they turned and headed out the door after giving her a wave.

Standing in the empty bedroom, she took a few deep breaths before shaking off her fears and quietly made her way down the hall and out into the morning sunshine.

Several Gladers waved at her and called greetings which she returned with a wave and a friendly smile as she headed towards the showers.

Thankfully when she arrived, she found that the showers were all empty making her breathe a sigh of relief as she quickly undressed and stepped into the warm shower spray.

She lazily ran her soapy fingers through her hair as she washed off all of the dirt and muck from not showering in God knows how long.

Emmalyn felt herself relax almost completely as her mind drifted to a happier place.

Hoping that she would be able to stay with Newt for the entire day, she daydreamed about being amongst the pretty flower gardens with the cute British boy who was definitely becoming her favorite person in the Glade.

When she was finished with her shower she got dressed in a light blue summer dress that she had found in the box that was sent up in the Glade with her and slipped on a pair of white flip flops before getting ready to face the others.

She was determined to make today a good day as well as the rest of the time that she was here.

Raising her chin, she smiled proudly as she looked in the mirror and saw that she now looked like a completely different person that was oozing self-confidence.

Thomas wouldn't tear her down.

No.

She would never be seen as a weakling destined to die ever again.

Emmalyn didn't know much about her life before she came to the Glade, but there was one thing she did know.

She was strong and fierce and she would never let the hate of another get to her.

Turning towards the door she made sure she stood straight and tall with her head held high before she made her way out into the Glade for the first time as not a girl, but a woman.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxX

Thomas brushed past the other Glader's as he stepped into the dining hall now sporting a colorful black eye that Gally had given him.

Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, he took his place in line as they waited for breakfast to be served.

He knew what he did last night was wrong but he couldn't seem to get past the way the young greenie girl reminded him so much of Teresa.

She was so innocent and yet he knew that she was sent her for some type of purpose that he was sure had something to do with him.

All night he had tried to rid her face from his thoughts but no matter how hard he tried, the image of a small, pale girl with long blonde hair taunted him wherever he went.

But the thing that struck him speechless every time was how blue her eyes were.

It was like every time her phantom self gazed into his, he drowned in their turquoise watery depths.

Finding that his thoughts were plagued with her right at that moment he was startled when the room went completely silent.

Snapping out of his reverie he turned and saw that everyone was looking towards the door with shocked expressions.

And as he turned around his mouth dropped open in amazement as Emmalyn marched right in and passed through the line until she came to a stop in front of him.

He looked down at her with a weary glance as his brown eyes shone with worry at what she was going to say.

But his world fully got knocked off kilter when she looked him straight in the eyes and said what no one expected.

"You will never fucking scare me again, you bastard.

I refuse to sink down to your level.

You're the fucking scum Thomas.

And I never want to see your pathetic face ever again."

She said in a deadly calm voice making him blink in surprise.

He watched as she turned and glided out of the dining hall with the door slamming hard behind her.

A small smirk found its way onto his lips as he tried to process what just happened.

Apparently the greenie girl wasn't as weak as he thought.

And that made him want her all the more.


	5. Chapter 5

Flower in Ruins Chapter 5

"I can't buggin believe that out of all the jobs in the Glade you had to pick being a Slicer!"

Newt groaned as he watched his favorite Greenie girl clean off the large hunting knife that she just used to gut a cow.

Minho nodded as he leaned up against the wall looking green as a cucumber.

"Yeah. I thought girls were supposed to be working in the kitchen or working in the gardens.

Not slaughtering poor defenseless animals."

Emmalyn rolled her eyes as she finished soaping up the knife before rinsing it clean.

"This job just makes me the most comfortable."

She said as she looked over and saw that Newt and Minho's eyes were wide with horror.

"I'm gonna be sick…"

Minho muttered as Newt turned and led him out the door calling out to her over his shoulder.

"We're gonna go back to my room for a bit.

You can come find us when you're done being a bloody murderer."

He said as Emmalyn flicked him off behind his back.

Winston then appeared out of the corner on the other side of the room and patted her gently on the back.

"You did good, girlie.

I'm glad that you decided to join us.

It does get rather lonely when all you have to talk to is guys."

He whispered making her giggle and shake her head.

"Now get cleaned up and relax a bit before meeting me back here at 8 so we can get the meat ready for dinner, alright?"

Giving him a smile she nodded before hanging up her apron and setting the knife aside.

"Sure thing. I'll be back soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She said teasingly making the Slicer roll his eyes playfully.

"Hey don't forget that your Gathering is tonight where I'll officially claim you as my own!"

Winston called after her making her give him a thumbs up as she made her way over to the showers.

Quickly she rinsed the blood off her body and got dressed in a simple purple summer dress before hurrying off to find Newt, Minho and Gally where they were waiting for her.

As soon as she reached the door to Newt's bedroom, she paused when she heard the sound of the guy's voices speaking in hushed whispers.

Knowing that it was wrong to eavesdrop, she decided that this one time wouldn't hurt.

Leaning down against the door she listened to her friend's as they discussed her progress in the Glade.

"I can't help but be worried about how the rest of the Glade is going to take the news about Emma becoming a bloody Slicer."

Newt said as the others gave a murmur of agreement.

"Can't we just overrule Winston and make her choose something else?"

Minho asked as she imagined the look on Newt's face.

Sure enough Newt's stern voice spoke up immediately defending her from the cocky runner.

"No we bloody can't! That wouldn't be fair to Emma. If she wants to be a Slicer let her be a buggin Slicer."

A small smile graced her lips as she felt her heart warm at Newt's words.

But it was short lived as soon as Gally's rough voice chilled her to the bone.

"It's not the rest of the Glader's that you have to worry about.

It's Thomas.

He already suspects that she's a mistake and that she needs to be taken care of.

It was only last night that he harassed her and threatened to kill her."

Emmalyn shut her eyes tightly as the image of Thomas standing over her came back to her in full force.

She knew that she had stood up to him today but she also knew that she doesn't stand a chance against a fully grown man out to end her life.

She was just about to walk away and come back later but then she froze as Newt's voice sounded once again.

"If Thomas is really serious about going through with his plan to kill Emmalyn then we really have no choice but to take him out for the safety of the whole camp."

She felt herself gasp loudly and instantly regretted it as the sounds of movement reached her ears.

"Did you hear that?"

Gally asked as footsteps moved towards the door.

Panicking, Emma bolted down the hall and out of the Homestead where she crashed right into Clint who caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Emma are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He asked making her nod robotically before she wrestled herself out of his grasp and ran off into the Deadheads.

Gally, Newt and Minho were making their way down the hallway as Clint passed them.

"Where do you think Emma is?

She was supposed to meet us here wasn't she?"

Gally asked making Newt and Minho look at each other in confusion.

"I don't know and that makes me really worried."

Newt said before Clint grabbed his arm stopping them in their tracks.

"I just saw Emma running into the Deadheads.

She looked really upset too."

He said as they all turned and looked at each other before Minho spoke up first.

"I'll go talk to Winston and see if he knows anything."

Newt nodded as he turned to leave but Gally beat him to it.

"I'll go talk to the other Glader's and see if they know what happened."

He said before he and Minho raced out of the Homestead and into the fading afternoon light.

"I'll go find Emmalyn."

Newt murmured as he pulled out his machete with a determined look.

Something wasn't adding up he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Little did Newt or the other Glader's know, that there was something much more sinister lurking in the Glade that had its eyes set on the small Greenie girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Flower in Ruins Chapter 6

Emmalyn crashed through the Deadheads as she felt her feet get cut and scraped by the sharp rocks and logs that lay beneath her.

She couldn't believe that Newt and the others were going to kill Thomas over the issue he had with her.

Surely there had to be another way than killing him.

Death was not something that she could remember dealing with before she arrived in Paradise.

But by the feeling of despair that lodged itself in her stomach she knew it was something she never wanted to deal with.

Stumbling over the dead logs, she quickened her pace as she watched the light of day fade and the forest get darker and darker.

The only sounds she could hear were the birds before she tripped and fell face first into a muddy puddle ending up scraping her hands and knees in the process.

Emmalyn curled into herself as she lay amongst the muddy water while her body shook with silent sobs.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, she didn't see the dark shadow of a figure approach from behind her.

She didn't even a chance to scream before something long and hard bashes against her skull with a sickening crack as her world faded into darkness.

The figure let out a breath as he watched the blood flow freely from the young girl's forehead where a large cut marred her mud covered face.

Picking up the girl's feet, the figure began to drag her through the woods until they completely disappeared out of sight as an unconscious and severely hurt Emmalyn grew more and more vulnerable by the minute.

A few minutes later Newt huffs and puffs as he chopped through the dead branches and leaves as he made his way slowly but surely through the forest.

His injured ankle screamed at him in pain as it hit the ground with every step.

It had begun to grow dark and he reckoned that it was now close to dinner time.

Suddenly his legs give out as he fell over a log and into the dirty leaves.

Looking down at his ankle he rubbed it with his hands trying desperately to get the pain to go away.

But as he makes his way slowly to his feet he found that he wasn't just covered in mud.

A thick red liquid coated his clothes and machete as he suddenly realized that he had been lying in a pool of blood.

Newt dropped back to the ground as he discovered that the blood was still warm meaning that whoever was bleeding had been injured just a few minutes before he got there.

His breathing turned into hyperventilation's as he surveyed the amount of blood.

It was too much.

Whoever had been there wouldn't be alive for much longer.

A small whimper escaped his lips as he stood and saw that the blood made a trail through the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

Fearing the worst, Newt grasped his machete tightly in his hand as he took off in a run vowing to solve the mystery of the mysterious blood trail and hope to whatever powers existed that Emmalyn wasn't the one that was about to lose her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Flower In Ruins Chapter 7

CRACK!

Thomas felt stars explode in front of his eyes as Newt threw him to the ground and began beating the living hell out of him.

"Get off me you fuckin-"

He screamed as everyone in the Glade ran towards the pair and formed a circle around them.

Gally grabbed Newt and tried to pull him off of Thomas but the blonde fought hard as blood started to pour from the gaping wound that he had created on the back of Thomas's head.

"NEWT! STOP!"

Alby cried but Newt couldn't care less.

The bastard that was losing consciousness beneath him deserved every blow.

He would be surprised if he didn't end up killing him.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING KILLED EMMY!"

Newt screamed as everyone surrounding them froze.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL ANYONE! LET ME GO!"

Thomas screamed back as blood began to pour in a stream down the front of his shirt and onto the ground beneath them making a dark red puddle.

Gally's eyes turned cold as he stopped trying to pull Newt off of the younger boy.

His heart had officially dropped the bottom of his stomach as hot wet tears began to fall from his green eyes.

Suddenly Newt was roughly pulled off of Thomas and thrown to the ground where Alby held him down until he stopped struggling.

"DAMNIT NEWT! WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS THE RIGHT WAY! NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

He yelled as the blonde ceased fighting and began to sob hard making Alby's tough exterior crack.

"He killed her….Alby he killed Emmy. I found a pool of blood in the Deadheads and her hair was in it. It was too much blood. She couldn't have survived that much of a blood loss. There was a blood trail leading away from where I found it but I lost track of it after a few yards."

Alby's eyes widened in pure shock as he watched his friend sob uncontrollably beneath him.

Everyone stood silently as they watched Thomas lose consciousness completely.

Alby was the first to break the silence and he quickly got off Newt and signaled Minho and Gally.

"Gally, Minho! Take Newt to the Homestead. He needs to calm down. This is going to be a fucking long night."

Then he turned to Clint and Jeff who were watching the scene with horrified expressions.

"Clint, Jeff! Grab a stretcher and take Thomas back to the Medjack hut. Bandage him up and stop the bleeding."

Just as Gally had scooped the sobbing Newt into his arms, Alby stopped him one last time.

"Gally, as soon as Clint and Jeff stabilize Thomas and you get Newt back to his room, put Thomas in the Slammer. There will be a Gathering once he wakes up."

Gally nodded and gave one last look at Thomas who lay in a pool of his own blood before him and Minho left took off towards the Homestead.

As soon as Clint and Jeff carried Thomas off to the Medjack hut, Alby turned to the rest of the Gladers who were shell shocked and scared out of their minds.

"A Gathering will be held to decide Thomas's fate. If he is found guilty of committing murder, he will be sentenced to death. Justice will be served tonight!"

Back in his room in the Homestead, Newt sobbed into his pillow as Gally and Minho watched with sad expressions.

They too had come to love the little blonde girl who was too innocent for her own good.

Gally wiped a tear off of his cheek, before he tapped Minho on the shoulder and gestured to the hallway.

"Come on. We need to talk."

He said simply as Minho nodded and followed him out into the hall.

After making sure the door to Newt's room was closed tightly, Gally turned to the Runner and gave him a grave look.

"If what Newt said is true then that blood stain should still be out there. We need to find it and see if we can follow the trail. If Emmy's still alive then she needs to be found quickly before something worse happens. I have a feeling that all is not what it seems."

Minho nodded and glanced towards Newt's door before turning back to Gally.

"You don't think Thomas did it do you?"

He flat out questioned as he waited for his friend's response.

Gally was silent for a moment before nodding his head in confirmation.

"Thomas was being a complete git but I don't think he's capable of murder.

He's never hurt anyone since he arrived and he has no reason to start now.

I think that someone somehow has entered the Glade and attacked Em.

And I think whoever it was took her from us.

Which is why we need to find that blood trail.

When we know where it leads, we'll gather the others and go get our girl back."

Minho nodded before giving a small shake of his head.

"You go and find the blood trail. I'll stay here to speak on Thomas's behalf so he didn't get killed in all this mayhem."

Gally studied his friend for a moment before nodding and pointing to Newt's door.

"Take care of Newt while I'm gone. He needs someone to look after him. I doubt he will be calming down for quite some time."

And with one last look, Gally made his way down the hall and out of the Homestead heading off to find the mysterious blood trail that could very well lead them back to the young girl that had captured all of their hearts.


End file.
